We Need To Talk About Beck And Jade
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: When Trina goes missing, Tori, Andre, Cat , Robbie and Rex set out to find her. What will they discover? Where in the world is Trina? And What on earth do Beck and Jade have to do with her dissaperence? Rated T for gore. DEPRESSING!


**I sadly do not own Victorious.**

**This is going to be one of the most depressing fanfics I have written in a long time. Possibly ever. No, Death in an RV was pretty sad. BUT- you will most likely probably cry.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>We Need To Talk About Beck And Jade<span>

She had been gone for months.

I had no idea where she was, and I was getting more anxious every day. I couldn't bare to think of her in a cold, damp prison with evil kidnappers shoving her off her chair and torturing her.

She may be talentless and irritating, but she was my sister Trina. And I loved her more than words can possibly say.

I lay in my bed, shaking, a sick bucket by my side. I tried to make patterns out of the ceiling, but they only formed into pictures of her terrified face, tears tricking down her cheeks.

I couldn't go to sleep, I was far too scared. I kept having the same dream. Trina tied to a chair, a knife in her heart, bleeding and crying thick black liquid. Her soft murmers echoed in my mind long after the dream;

_Save me. Save me._

Why can't I save you? WHY AM I SO STUPID?

I was so angry wqith myself I lifted my arm to my face and bit so hard the skin broke. My skin turned bright red and crimson blood slythered down my arm.

But I wasn't helping Trina. And this only made me feel more angry, and the hole in my chest were my heart used to be only grew.

I sobbed into my pillow, my arm still bleeding. Andre walked in with some roses, a sympatheitc smile on his face ready for me.

"Hey." He said laying the bright flowers on my bed. His smile quickly turned into a shoked frown when he saw my arm.

"Oh my God, Tori, you haven't tried to-"

"No," I sobbed, wiping my nose on my hand. "I was just angry with myself so I bit it."

A frustrated sigh ascaped his lips. "I've told you every time I see you, it is not you're fault!"

"YES IT IS! If I'd just let her come to that party non of this would ever have happened!" I yelled, my cheeks soaked with tears. He flopped on to the bed next to me.

"Listen, everybody blames themselves, they all find diffrent reasons. I do, Cat does, Robbie, Beck, Jade, the whole school. Oh, that reminds me." He reached into his pocket. "Sikowitz told me to give you this."

It was a picture of a koala hugging a shoe, with _Too Tori from Sikowitz _scribbled underneith. It made me smile. It felt strange, because I hadn't even curled a corner of my lip since she'd been gone.

"He said it was the never fail cheer-up tool." Andre smiled, clasping my hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yes," It whisperd. "Tell him thanks."

He kissed my on the forehead and left. I touched the kissmark gently, wishing it had been on the lips.

* * *

><p>I was expecting Cat to come see me the next day. I was looking forward to seeing her, I needed a bit of Cat sunshine in my life right now. But she was joined by Andre, Robbie and Rex. The boys looked concerned (other than Rex who looked like a puppet) and Cat looked extremely exited, dressed in khaki shorts and a gren t-shirt, a rope slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Get dressed, Tori! It's adventure time!" She giggled, clapping her hands and jumping on the spot.

"Sorry, what?"

"We've found think they're something to do with Trina's kidnappers."

I was up and dressed in a matter of seconds, ready for adventure. "What are they? Where are they? How did you find them?" I pestered, clinging to Andre like a baby clings to it's mother.

"They're footprints." He answered. "Three sets. The middle pair are have _DemonHeels_ printed on the soles, as far as we can tell."

"Trina is the only person in America with _DemonHeels_!" I spluttered. I could hardly believe my own ears. My friends had actually come closer to finding my missing sister than the police!

"The other two pairs are size 7 _Doc Martins_, and size 6 block heels." Robbie confirmed, wrinkling his nose to shuffle his glasses back in place.

"Where are they?"

"In the local woods. We noticed them when Sikowitz took us on a field trip there."

"Why would Sikowitz take you on a field trip to a wood?"

"To get us ready for the play."

"_Murder in the Forest_?"

"Yeah. Non of us felt safe."

"Well, we have to go there! The footprints might lead to somewere, and we might find more clues!"

"Ok, lets go!"

Before we set of, Cat stopped me at my door.

"How _did_ Trina get those _DemonHeels_?" She said, her puzzeled voice soft.

"Lets just say, she didn't exactly keep to the law..."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the wood, exausted as I had made everyone run there. Sure enough, The three pairs of footprints were prezerved perfectly in the muddy ground, Trina's <em>DemonHeels<em> in the centre. They were sometimes smudged, as if she had been strugging. We followed them 'til we reached a large clearing, and the footprints stopped.

"Dang it!" Rex muttered, slapping Robbie in the face out of annoyance.

"What we gonna do now?" Cat wondered aloud.

I stared into the clearing, begging for another clue, another sign, another anything that would lead us to my sister. _Why? WHY DID THEY TAKE TRINA AND NOT ME?_ My conscience yelled at me, beating my feelings to a pulp.

But Lady Luck was smiling at me that day.

We saw two figures emerge from the trees at the other side if the clearing. We quickly hid behind a thick tree, only just containing us. It took a while before the figures started to come into detail. The one on the left looked like a boy, staring at the ground, and wiping his eyes every now and then. The one on the right looked like a girl, she was scampering after the boy, as if she needed to tell him something urgently. I heard muffled sounds coming from her mouth, and I could only tell what she was saying when they came into proper veiw.

"Beck! Beck, wait! Stop!"

Beck and Jade were in the forest too? I wondered if they had come to search for Trina too.

"Beck! Beck, what is the matter?" She aid, huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. Beck finally stopped walking, and turned to face Jade. I could see his face properly now. It was red, and tearstained.

"What's the matter." He spat, sudden rage I did not expect in his voice. "WHAT'S THE MATTER!"

"Ok, I know what the matter is," Jade admitted. "But there is no need to be this upset!"

"What do you mean there's no need? You made me break the law! TWICE!"

"So? It's not like anybody's going to find out!"

"I don't give a damn wether we're locked up until we die and decay! You forced me to kidnap an inocent girl and torture her just so you can have entertainment! She's my friend's SISTER!"

There it was. We'd found Trina's kidnappers. I'd imagined calling the cops on them immediately, and asking for the longest sectence possible, plus a beating from me. But the kidnappers were some of my closest friends (even Jade) and I knew it would be almost impossible for me to even dial 911.

"This isn't fair on anyone except you!" Beck continued. "It's not fair on Trina, it's not fair on Tori, and it's not fair on me. I thought I knew what I signed up for!"

"You didn't sign up for anything, you just said yes!"

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

"Look, Beck, I don't give a damn what you say. You can blab all you want about how it isn't fair and figures of speech, but hear this; if you tell the cops or anyone about this, you'l go to prison, and I'll kill you there. So if you even think about whispering anything to someone, kiss your life goodbye. So, same time tomorrow?"

Beck was crying silently now, and shaking with fear. "Same time tomorrow." he said, his voice cracking as he spoke. They walked out of the clearing in opposite directions.

When the coast was clear, we stumbled out from behind the tree. Cat was a pale green colour, and Robbie and Rex's mouth's had dropped open in unison. Andre was just as shocked as me, and held me close. I was shaking vilontly. I knew Jade was mean, and enjoyed stealing 7th graders' lunch money and sticking their heads down the toilet, but I had no idea she could be this heartless. Bullying her boyfriend, who had done nothing but loved her to pieces, into commiting terrible crimes just to amuse her. Kidnapping and torturing my sister just because she was irritating.

My entire body filled with rage and hate. How could anyone be this evil and live with it? I was all too willing to call the cops, but something stopped me. If I blabed to the police, and Jade did go to prison, she would take Beck down with her. He was the one who did all the torture after all, while Jade stood at the sidelines, smirking at her perfect picture of enjoyment. No, I couldn't risk calling the police, for Beck's sake. So what should I do? Everybody seemed to think it was my decision, sataring at me with round eyes filled with questions.

"We wont call the police." I said, after a moment of silence. "Until we see them in action. If the torture is really bad, we call the police, but tell them not to press charges. If it is just a few smacks arount the face, we go in there and sort it out ourselves. Everybody agree?" I said, holding my hand out. One by one, my friends placed their hands on top. Cat kind of ruined the moment by raising her hand in the air and shouting "Gooooo TEAM!" but I just egnored her.

"Ok, Andre, go sleep at Beck's RV tonight. Text us when he leaves, and follow him. We meet here." I said, taking the role of leader once more.

* * *

><p>At 6:00 am my phone vibrated. Andre's text clearly stated;<p>

_Beck just left. Come to wood now._

I dressed in my green shirt and leggings with a black skirt and flats,with my water-proof bomber jacket on top, and scampered to the wood, trying not to get soaked by the rain. The otheres were waiting for me at the clearing, eager to do some investigating. We followed Andre into the darker part of the wood, padding around the puddles and dodging the raindrops. We were walking for about an hour, before we came across an old shack, only just held together but rusting nails. It was made of rotting wood, and had tiny barred windows low to the ground, almost on the floor. If we could just look through that window without being caught...

"Everyone over here," I whispered very soft. We moved silently through the damp wood until we reached the house, and we crouched near the window. I slowly bent my head towards it, eager and dreading to see what was on the other side. My eyes swiveled round to see through the window...

I don't know if you like scary movies. If you've seen all the Saw, Scream, Final destination movies, I have no idea.

But I do know that the sight I saw through that tiny barred window, was all the horror and thriller movies rolled into one and much much more.

It was horrible. Blood splattered the walls, the chair, everywhere. My poor sister was matted with the stuff, and her face was dreched with salty tears. Beck's was too, and I could see that he was wishing he had missed the first time he had kissed Jade **(A/N Yes, that is a refrence to Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri)**. She was exacty how I imagined her to be, leaning against the rickety wall, hands behind her head, smirking, watching with glee as her boyfriend made holes in my sister's arms and legs with a small pistol. His eyes were closed, and he was obviously trying to block out the loud bangs that echoed around the room.

I couldn't look anymore. I wrenched my eyes away and sobbed into Andre's shoulder. Everybody looked for themselves, Andre's face almost melting with horror, Robbie covering Rex's eyes, and Cat commenting on what a nice shade of red Trina's blood was.

"I think I might choose that colour for my hair next time I dye it." She said, a faint smile on her pale face.

I couldn't even bare to recall the moment. I knew I had to dial 911.

* * *

><p>The ambulance lady nursed my sore arm with stitches and a clean dressing. Trina was put on a strecher and loaded in, her wails of pain still breaking free from her throat. Beck had panicked when we burst through the door with the police, that he had fired the gun and the bullet grazed my arm. He was sitting in the corner of the shack with Jade, shaking and a pale green colour, like Cat had been the first time we had found out. He clasped Jade's hand, and they snuggled closer together.<p>

"Well, Miss Vega, I think your arm will be just fine in a few weeks, but it may scar a little." The lady said to me, patting me on the shoulder. "Your sister, however, may take some time to recover, and she probably wont ever recover fully."

This stroke fear into my heart. "She's gonna live, isn't she?"

The nurse didn't answere. I knew all to well what that meant.

"Now," A large policemen strolled over to Beck and Jade. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"Your gonna let us go and pretend this never happened." Jade said sternly, but the police officer just laughed.

"I'm afraid that isn't your decision, Little Miss." He chuckled, patting her on the head. She darted a mean look at him, but said no more.

"We cannot get them in front of a judge until Monday, chief." A more lanky officer with a squeaky voice informed the large one.

"Well, looks like we'll have to take you down the station til tomorrow, then." The large policeman let out boldly, helping Jade up by the arm. He took his handcuffs from his belt and fastened them around her wrists. The skinny one did he same with Beck.

"Wait, Beck had nothing to do with this! It wasn't his fault!" Jade suddenly spluttered out, her eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"Sorry, he was the one who pulled the trigger. Many times." The large officer said, solemnly this time.

"But I forced him! I theatened to kill him if he disagreed or told anyone, I swear it's the truth!" She started yelling.

"She isn't lying." I butted in. "We saw her yesterday. That's how we found out, isn't it guys?"

Robbie made Rex nod in unison to him, and Cat and Andre let out a series of 'ums' to indicate yes.

"I don't want to press charges against Beck." I said, looking the officer in the eye.

"Well, that is not your decision either." He said. "That one's for your sis. Well?"

Trina seemed to have been woken up from sleep by this question. "What What?" She said quickly.

"Do you want to press charges against these two?" His plump hand gestured towards Beck and Jade.

The future of Beck and Jade's lives lied in this one answere.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? Of CORSE I wanna press charges! I might not even live thanks to those two!"

Jade's face fell and Beck turned more pale than I thought possible. They were lead to the police van outside the shack and were driven away .

* * *

><p><strong>What? Do you think I'd just leave you hanging there?<strong>

**NO! Look out for the sequal Get Well Soon, coming soon to !**


End file.
